


Of Kids and Motherly Love

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa è nascosta dietro una siepe e spia la sorella che non vede da anni, la sorella che rinnega da (quasi) sempre. <br/>Vorrebbe vedere la miseria in cui vive, eppure Andromeda è più felice di lei - <em> una figlia, l’amore che avvolge l’atmosfera di casa Black-Tonks.<em></em></em><br/>E Dora, la nipote non voluta, la vergogna della famiglia le fa capire (forse) che i propri natali non contano. <br/>Conta solo l’insegnamento che ricevi e cosa ne trai per una vita futura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kids and Motherly Love

**Of Kids and Motherly Love**

Una volta aveva visto sua nipote correre libera per i prati e arrampicarsi sugli alberi: non aveva nulla in comune con Andromeda e nemmeno da quel babbanastro sciattone di Ted Tonks.   
Era brutta, aveva il naso storto e le occhiaie pesanti.   
Non doveva avere meno di dieci anni.  
“Attenta, Dora!” l’urlo di Andromeda fu potente.  
“Ma … mamma! Mi sto divertendo!”   
“Signorina, scendi da quell’albero!”  
“No! Non voglio!” le fece la linguaccia.  
“Ninfadora!” ribatté indignata la madre.  
Narcissa, dal suo nascondiglio, ebbe un sussulto: quella _bastarda_ aveva un nome purosangue – _Andromeda, che cavolo hai fatto? Un nome così_ regale _a un mostro simile? Perché Dromeda, perché?_   
“Hai dieci anni, non comportarti come una bambina!”  
“Ma non succederà niente, te lo prometto” il sorriso di quella ragazzina era orribile, i denti davanti troppo sporgenti.  
La donna si diresse alla veranda e si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo controllando quella scapestrata della figlia.  
Alle volte Dora la faceva preoccupare e non poco: presto sarebbe andata a Hogwarts e chissà se avrebbe affrontato la cosa con dovuta coscienza.   
Dora si stava dondolando pericolosamente e a un certo punto il ramo si spezzò e Andromeda si spaventò e le disse che cavolate del genere non dovranno più essere, non ora che andrà ad Hogwarts.   
Il volto di Dora si dipinse di panico e i suoi capelli cominciarono a cambiare colore rapidamente.  
La abbracciò avvolgendola nelle braccia scarne e Andromeda emise un sussurro udibilissimo.  
“Non è successo nulla, tesoro. Stai tranquilla. Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.”  
 Narcissa vide quell’amore e per qualche strano motivo ne voleva un po’ anche lei.


End file.
